


Hard men for hard lands

by Timtanium



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anti-Show, BAMF Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Stark - Freeform, M/M, R Plus L Equals J, Robb's Will, Ruthless Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timtanium/pseuds/Timtanium
Summary: When Jon returns all he feels is numbness but he desires anger. He will need that anger if he is to deal with the threats he faces, but It's cold fury will consume him unless he can find a fiery balm.Daenerys is finally going home. The Masters brutally defeated and the Slaves freed. She comes with fire and blood but can it last without being tempered?





	Hard men for hard lands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on the idea of what could have been for the show adding easy book options in. The majority of the big decisions are the same but throw in important book lore and iron over mistakes made. 7 and 8 the story line will be different as I felt like this is when they started to go off the deep end and started ticking off a to-do list. The big things will actually have consequences rather than filler of Bronn getting his castle.

With a sudden rush of air, he gasped awake. He struggled to remember where he was or even who he was. Then it all came back. Uncle Benjen and the knives,  _ For the Watch _ ringing in his ears. Remembering it felt like reading a book, he didn’t feel angry or sad, he felt nothing.

“You have returned to us.”

Jon turned his head to see Melisandre standing at his side, with a look of relief. Just as before when she had returned to the wall, the imposing and confident woman had been replaced with one of uncertainty and doubt. Her presence which had once taken the room in months past was gone. Jon said nothing as he sat up and a thick cloak was put on his back to cover his naked body. He looked down and saw the deep wounds that now covered his chest. He remembered the pain but numbness was all that he felt now. He looked back to Melisandre and she stood there looking desperate to speak.

“What did you see?” Melisandre asked, her words begging for an answer. Jon knew his words would cut.

“Nothing, but darkness and emptiness” his words were cold and sharp. The hope his resurrection had provided was visibly drained from her face. She retreated a step or two and her head hung.

A scraping of feet from around the room at his answer made Jon aware that it was not just himself and the Lady Melisandre in the room, he had not bothered to look behind him. He turned around and took heed of those in the room and confusion took hold. Davos being there made sense, he had recently returned to the castle. Tormund had returned too and this also made sense, he had discussed with Tormund going beyond the wall to scout for any wildlings that may not have been at Hardhome, to bring them behind the Wall. Lord Galbart Glover and Lady Maege Mormont were standing there too. He didn’t know why.

“Lord Glover, Lady Maege, I am surprised to see you here” Jon said, noticing a lack of emotion in his voice he tried again. “I never heard any word about you and assumed you had perished at the Red Wedding.”

It was Lady Maege who responded. “My Dacey was there,” sorrow laced her words, “but Lord Glover and I were tasked with something by your brother so we did not attend. We will give you time to set things right and then we will discuss with you the task your brother set for us.”

Jon nodded. Lord Glover and Lady Maege bowed and left the room. He knew then that something was wrong, no Northern Lord would bow to him even if he had been Lord Commander. Why were they here? His mind began to race when he was interrupted by Tormund.

“I know that look. You need to swing that sword of yours, punish the traitors and then fuck a woman, Har! Get that blood flowing since it stopped for a while!”

Jon stared for a moment then forced a smile onto his face. He stood and nearly fell as his legs seemed too weak to support him.

Davos reached for him and held him up, “Easy lad, you haven’t used those legs in three days.”

Davos helped him for a dozen steps until he finally felt confident enough to stand himself. They walked out into the courtyard where there were wildlings and watchmen alike waiting for him. All of them had a face full of awe at Jon. He supposed it was a rare sight indeed to see a living man brought from the dead and not be mindless like a wight.

“JON SNOW IS BACK.” Tormund bellowed to the free folk standing there. “HE WAS MURDERED FOR SAVING US. NOW THE RED WOMAN BROUGHT HIM BACK TO WIN THE WAR AGAINST THE DEAD.”

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

Jon was shocked. It was one thing to help them escape the White Walkers but to earn their praise, mayhaps even their loyalty was another matter entirely. The possibility of it was too much to handle. He was tired and felt out of sorts. The cold bite of the daggers still fresh in his mind.

He nodded to them. Thankful for their praise, their vulgar words of endearment, before slipping past Tormund into the cold walls of the castle. His weariness reared its ugly head with every step he took back to his chambers. Jon put his head to his pillow and drifted off deeply into sleep.

He woke just as the sun rose. Jon quickly got dressed and found Longclaw resting against the wall in his solar. Grabbing it he made his way down to the yard where he found a straw man to hit. As he hit, he repeated their names in his head. Jon wanted the rage to wash over him but it wouldn’t come. After what felt like hours, he heard movement behind him. Lord Glover was standing there patiently waiting for him to be done.

“I’m sorry My Lord, I didn’t notice you there.”

“It is no bother, are you ready to discuss your brother’s task?”

Jon stood silent for a moment, unsure whether to proceed. His thoughts became that of his brother and all they had done together as children, the sparring, the games, everything. Aemon the Dragonknight and Ryam Redwyne. He pushed it aside.

“We can talk in my solar.”

Jon walked to his solar as Lord Glover went to fetch Lady Maege. When they entered, he noticed Lady Maege had a scroll in her hand and on it a Direwolf seal. She placed the scroll down on his desk and Jon looked up at them and on their faces was a look of expectation. Jon looked at the scroll and its seal and slowly reached out for it. He opened it with a tenderness that he thought long forgotten. He began to read;

 

_ I, Robb of House Stark, The King in the North and of the Trident release Jon Snow from his vows as a man of the Night’s Watch, I pledge to provide 100 men in exchange to serve in his place. _

_ I, Robb of House Stark, The King in the North and of the Trident give to the bastard Jon Snow legitimacy. He shall from now until the end of time be known as Jon Stark. _

_ I, Robb of House Stark, The King in the North and of the Trident strip Sansa Stark of her place in the line of succession. Neither she nor her husband Tyrion Lannister shall inherit Winterfell, The North, the Trident or any other holdings in possession of House Stark. _

_ I, Robb of House Stark, The King in the North and of the Trident name my brother Jon Stark as my heir. If I am to die without issue, I declare that he shall be King in the North and of the Trident. _

 

Jon’s hands trembled as he read the last part of the letter, tears threatened to fall. He placed the scroll down on the worn table.  

_ I am the Lord of Winterfell. The King of Winter. _

Lady Catelyn’s sneering face flashed before his eyes.  _ It should have been you _ . He remembered her cold words, the hate in her Tully blue eyes. Jon could still hear her painful sobs in his mind, but now she wept for all her dead sons.

But he could not sit idle and wallow over the memory of a dead woman who never loved him. Instead, he could bring justice to the siblings who had always treated him as if he had belonged. Jon would do right by them, by the father who sheltered and loved him.  _ You have my blood. _

And now he had his name.

Jon’s fist clenched. House Stark’s fate now rested with him and revenge that could be bestowed upon House Bolton with it. Once the North was secured for House Stark then he could bring all the North to bear against the threat beyond the wall.

“Your Grace.” Lord Glover said softly. He drew his sword and Lady Maege did the same with her weapon. “We know no King but the King in the North whose name is STARK.” And they knelt.

_ A king without a keep, _ he mused to himself bitterly.

“I am no King until Direwolf banners flow from the ramparts of Winterfell once again. I am but a Lord until that day comes. For it to come we need to put House Bolton into the ground for good. Now rise.”

He paused as they stood. “How many men can your houses bring to bear?”

“Five Hundred Your- My Lord” Lady Maege quickly replied, “very few survived the Red Wedding but on Bear Island the people hunger for vengeance.”

“And you Lord Glover?”

“I think two thousand My Lord. My brother Robett was with Lord Manderly but after I contacted him, he began his journey back to Deepwood Motte to gather the men for you.”

“Two thousand five hundred is a fine start. Lord Manderly is aware of Robb’s will?”

“Yes, My Lord. He will raise his banners and meet us further south but I fear he will have demands for you to secure his loyalty.”

“Demands?” Jon growled. For the first time since being brought back he felt the anger he had been deprived.

AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“Two blasts means wildings” Jon said calming himself. “We can continue this later; I must have words with Tormund.”

The three of them walked out into the courtyard where many men, both freefolk and Nights Watch, had gathered. Tormund standing on some stairs elevated above the rest. As soon as he noticed Jon, he walked up to him with a large smile on his face.

“Some wargs found my kin and my tribe, the men from Ruddy Hall along with a number of others. With eagles they led them here. We should both go out to meet them and get them south.”

“If he is to meet wildlings beyond the wall, Lord Stark will have us there to protect him.” Lord Glover said with a forcefulness Jon was surprised at. He knew the Northern Lords were loyal to House Stark but he never thought it would be him that received this loyalty.

“Lord Stark?” Tormund said with a look of complete bewilderment.

“I have been named as my brother’s heir Tormund. Jon Stark, Heir to Winterfell and the North.”

“You Southerners.” Tormund sighed shaking his head. “You name makes no difference to us, King Crow. You have proven yourself our friend. Helping my clan will only make us like you more.”

“Then you and I will go meet them, Lord Glover is welcome to join us. Lady Maege perhaps it's best if you stayed here for now. The name Mormont is not a popular one among the free folk.”

Lady Maege looked ready to argue but thought better of it and simply nodded.

Within minutes the three of them walked through the gate and under the Wall. It had always felt good to feel the wind in his face beyond the Wall. Cold but calming. There was no respite in the winds now, he barely felt it. Another thing robbed of him. They walked until they came to the tree line of the Haunted Forest and three free folk came out to meet them.

“Toregg, my son! It is good to see you alive and well.” He then turned to Jon. “This is Val, she is the sister of Mance’s wife and this man here is Sigorn, The new Magnar of Thenn.”

“Well met Toregg, Val and Sigorn, I am Jon Stark, and this man here is Galbart Glover.”

“Stark?! We were told you were Jon Snow.”

“I was until my brother died and named me his heir. Just as Sigorn became Magnar of Thenn after his father’s death.”

The Three looked at each other then nodded. “We understand but we will not kneel t-“

Jon raised up his hand forcefully and surprisingly they fell silent. “I will not ask you to kneel to seek refuge behind the Wall. But you will follow our laws and your sons will learn our ways, and when the time comes, we will fight together against our common foe.“ Jon felt his mood turn at that moment. “And if you break my trust and rape or reave, I will have every last one of you slaughtered.”

The free folk looked stunned at his sudden shift from cordial to threatening but quickly moved past it and agreed. The woman Val even seemed to have a look of respect on her face. They gathered the rest of the free folk and began the walk to the Wall. As they walked, he talked to Sigorn and was told of their numbers and how many warriors they had. A thousand spears added to the free folk. 

It took the rest of the day for the free folk to pass through the Wall. Jon watched them all come through, his mind racing with how to entice them to join his cause. They were grateful to him but not enough to fight in this war they didn’t care about.  

In the end he gave up and retreated for bed. The free folk, his legitimacy, the Boltons and the Others. Too much to think about at once. When he found his bed, sleep did not come swiftly as it had the night before. His concerns kept him from rest. 

Jon woke to a knock on his door. A black brother told him of visitors coming from the south. He quickly prepared himself and went to the courtyard to find three people standing there. A large woman with armour, her apparent squire, and a girl with red hair. His sister. It was Sansa. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Deft who beta'd and helped with some fleshing out of scenes!
> 
> Comment on your thoughts!


End file.
